At least one example embodiment of the inventive concepts relates to an electrocardiogram (ECG) sensor and/or a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to an ECG sensor for processing a signal for accurate detection of an ECG signal and/or a method of operating the same.
A biopsy system collects and analyzes action current generated in a subject (e.g., a person's heart), electrical changes in the action current, and so on and displays various biometric data of the subject in a form that can be recognized by an examiner. In detail, a biopsy system analyzes the changes in a voltage induced in a measuring electrode attached to a patient, and collects a bio-signal.
To collect a bio-signal using a biopsy system, a measuring electrode needs to be physically attached to the patient's skin. However, it is difficult to detect a signal generated in only the patient because of the patient's continuous motion, poor contact between the measuring electrode and the patient's skin, or an electrical signal generated by the movement of joints or muscles.
Accordingly, an approach for removing noise other than a signal generated in a subject in a biopsy system is desired in order to accurately collect various biometric data in daily life.